


Woodstock

by e_frye



Series: Blue Muse [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, historical events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_frye/pseuds/e_frye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another historical event Lee and Anthony are somewhat unwillingly dragged to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woodstock

_Upstate New York_

_August 1969_

 

"This is just embarrassing."  Anthony muttered as he pulled the car over to the muddy side of the road. Lee beside him was nodding in agreement, fiddling with the ends of her braided hair as she looked out of the car window.

 

"I would say just drop and dash but at their age..." She trailed off sarcastically, opening the car door stepping out and slamming it loudly behind her.  He followed her actions and they both leaned on the hood of the car of the car looking across at one another.  "Besides I want to go too." Lee admitted.

 

"What are the chances we won't see them again for the rest of the weekend. Just drop them off and meet up with them again on Sunday.” Anthony moaned.

 

"Slim" Lee replied as she bent down to peer into the back seat of the car. "Still, a girl could dream."

 

Anthony laughed and looked at her quietly, the wind blowing his dark hair into his eyes. "You’re not afraid to run into anybody here are you?" He said with genuine concern.

 

"Are we talking old work colleagues or kids we went to school with?" She smiled at him, knowing that even if she did run into someone who she knew it would be something casually brushed off.  Yet she met Anthony's eyes and saw in the depth of his eyes what he really meant. "I don’t really think this is the Doctor's scene." She replied flatly.

 

Anthony inhaled, "You still haven't met yet, have you?"

 

"Were you expecting me to run into him the second time I traveled to a different era?" Lee scoffed.

 

"Yeah, actually I was."

 

Lee shook her head carelessly at him, but adding nothing more. She tapped team glass window of the back door viciously "Hey old people. We're here." The couple in the back seat stirred to life. Amy and Rory were both dressed quiet appropriately for the music festival.  Loose hippy clothing which looked rather ridiculously on people there age. They smiled briefly at one another before scowling at their children.

 

"We are not old” Amy muttered as they both sat up, flattening her hair and straighten her peasant top.

 

"You are well above the median age here.” Anthony deadpanned as his parents got out of the car. 

 

“You’ll have to walk the rest of the way, can you manage?” Lee snapped

 

"I could smack you upside the head young lady." Amy said with a glimmer in her eyes.  They looked at the roadside already littered with car that had arrived for the festival.  The headed off waking across the wet grass over the hill, following the crowds.  Amy and Rory walked arm and arm, whispering excitedly to one another.  Anthony caught up with his sister and jokingly placed his arm around her shoulders.

 

"You know it's bad enough that they like this music, but to have us drag them along to Woodstock" he raised his hands in exasperation.

 

"It's on the list."  Rory yelled back at him, craning his neck around to smile at them coyly.

 

"Uh that list.  They think they are so cool.” Lee whispered back knocking into him playfully.

 

"You'll both be very glad one day that you had the privilege to witness so much history." Amy replied

 

Anthony chuckled "Let just get away while we can.  Because I don't think it will be too historically cool if I took my parents to Woodstock."

 


End file.
